You Are My Perfect Angel Sasuke
by Night Ghost
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in a world of darkness, who will be there to pull him out? Can Itachi do it or will he be to hard hearted to even try?


You Are My Perfect Angel Sasuke

Chapter One

"_Easy, just breath…that's it. Slowly now, don't forget to breath!" The nurse patted the mother's forehead with a wet cloth._

"_AHHH!" The mother yelled._

"_Easy honey." The father tried to soothe his wife, as she pushed._

"_Congratulations, it's a boy." the doctor inspected the child quickly._

"_Can I hold him?"_

"_Of course, he's beautiful."_

"_Oh my god, he's gorgeous."_

"_We have a family now." _

"_What are you going to name him?"_

_The mother looked up and smiled at her husband._

"_Itachi."_

"_Yes, we'll name him Itachi."_

"_Very good."_

"_That wasn't to bad now was it?" the husband laughed sotly patting his new son on the head._

"_You can have the next one." the mother smiled brightly down at Itachi._

**Nine Years Later**

"Dinner is ready!" The mother called out to her son and husband.

"What did you make dear?" the husband asked after two minutes of the call.

"Your favorite, spageti and meat balls."

"Itachi! Dinner!"

"I heard you the first time." The young man grumbled as he walked in and took his place at the table.

"How was school today, Itachi?"

"Boring." Came the curt reply.

After five minutes of serving the family, they settled in to eat.

The mother stirred her food around her plate, "I have some news."

"What would that be?" The husband continued to eat his meal.

"As you well know, I went to get a check up today."

"And, I hope all is well?"

"Oh yes, more than well actually. How would everyone say to having another member added to the family." She looked at each of the her small families faces. Her husband looked up.

"You're pregnant?"

"Three weeks along. I just found out today. Well?" her eyes were filled with hope.

"Wow…I wasn't excpecting. If this one is as bright as you Itachi…well I mean wow…"

"I know, what do you say to a little brother or sister, Itachi?"

"It would be pointless to answer that, fore it is not my descion in the matter. Excuse me, I'm going to bed." Itachi stood, bowed to his father and walked out.

"Itachi…" his mother's eyes went from happy to sad.

_Another worthless attachement to this pathetic family, what more do we need?_

_**Nine Months Later**_

The room was the same as the last. The bed in the same position, the walls the same color, the dresser in the same corner. Even the doctor and nurse were the same, a little older but all the same.

"Welcome back ma'am."

"This must be Itachi," The doctor shook Itachi's hand, a large smile on his face, "I've heard so much about you."

"Hn." Itachi pulled his hand away, placing it behind his back with the other.

"Your wife is going to be fine, she is only going through labor right now. A little painful yes, but she's fine."

Three hours later

"It's a boy."

"Wonderful, he'll be just like Itachi."

"What will you call him?"

"Sasuke."

_**Three Months Later**_

"Oh my god, he's crawling." The mother laughed whole heartingly. Itachi crossed his arms and watched his new little brother crawl slowly and agonizingly across the floor. His mother gasped when little Sasuke bumped into a table.

He didn't start to cry though, when she rushed over and picked him up. He looked rather surprised though.

"There, there now, are you okay my little sweetheart." With that she started to walk back and forth and around the room, making soft noises to him.

Itachi hid his disgust and walked away.

_**One Year Later**_

"He should be walking by now, what the hell is wrong with that child? Itachi could walk by seven months!"

"Please calm down, you'll wake Sasuke up. You can't excpect him to be exactly like Itachi."

"He was supposed to be gifted."

"He is, in his own way. Just give him time to grow up."

"He still crawls for gods sake! He bumps into everything!"

The fight continued. The noises were still loud even in the back room.

Itachi sat in the corner, legs folded aswell as his arms. He was staring at his little brother. He could hear what his parents were fighting over.

"He always seems to be made at you doesn't he?"

Sasuke gurgled, and began to crawl. For a full five minutes he walked in circles than in a straight line, he hit a wall. Another five mintues later he finally found his target. With a tiny hand he reached out and located Itachi's pant leg.

He slowly crawled into Itachi's lap and snuggled closer to Itachi's chest, sighing softly.

"Someday you will hate me little brother. So gurgle all you like now, you won't be doing it for long." Itachi patted Sasuke on the head, and massaged behind his ear.

Sasuke gripped Itachi's shirt tightly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Why can't you just…, just…"

"Just what?"

"Just love them as your sons, instead of always excpecting them to be genious. You treat them both like soldiers. Sasuke is only a year old, let him grow up. I know he'll make you proud. Just give him a chance before you dismiss him completely. Please…"

A long pause insued, "Fine." With that the conversation died.

_**Eleven Months Later**_

"He's blind."

"What do you mean?"

"Excatcly that, Sasuke is blind. It's a very rare disease, it gradually takes effect over time. It took a little over two years, you might have noticed, he didn't walk, he most likely bumped into everything. By the time he was three months, his eye sight, even though not very advanced, was already deteriorating. I'm sorry, there is no cure."

The mother's mouth opened then closed, tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly brought Sasuke into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

The father stood close by, but didn't touch either of them. Itachi remained in the corner, arms folded, eyes closed.

"What does this mean for his ability?"

"The Sharingun? He can't use it, he cant see, his eyes are basically gone."

_How pathetic…_

_**Nine Years Later**_

"I can't do this." Sasuke whispered to himself, as he tried to aim and fire the ninja weapon.

"You can do it Sasuke, you have to put your mind to it. Just concentrate Sasuke, I know you can do it. If your brother could do it, so can you!"

_I'm not my brother, my brother isn't blind. Why did he have to be the prodigy of the family? Why does mom and dad love him more than me? Why am I so dumb?_

"Sasuke, I can tell you're not concentrating."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm a little tired. It won't happen again."

"I don't know what's with you Sasuke, your brother could do this blind folded. You should be able to do this." the teacher said, dissapointment filled his voice.

_That's all I ever seem to be to everyone. No one loves me. What's the point of living? It's all about my brother. Itachi this, Itachi that. Why can't I just be like him? Handsome, a prodigy, perfect in every way. And look at me, blind, dumb, pathetic, worthless. I'll never amount to anything. _

"Enough practice for today, go home, and I'll be sure to give a full report to your father. He needs to know that you're failing this class."

"Yes sir." Sasuke whispered and wakled away.

"Hey dumb ass! Who's ugly, stupid and blind?" another child taunted Sasuke as he felt with his walking stick along the ground.

"I don't think he heard you, maybe he deaf aswell."

"He aint talking, if I didn't know any better I could swear that he's blind, deaf and mute. Wow what a combination."

Sasuke landed on his ass as another class mate shoved him to the ground.

"Nice toy, mind if I play with it?" a kid asked as he took Sasuke's walking cane.

"PLease don't do that, I need it." Sasuke's plea went unheard as he heard a snap.

"Ahhh oops, I think I broke it, oh well." Sasuke groaned as a foot connected with his rib.

"Come on dumby fight back." another kick was received.

Sasuke rolled over on his side and covered his head, closing his eye lids.

He didn't say a word, but took the punishment.

_This is what I deserve. I'm worthless, lower than the ground, so I belong down here. Why can't I be you Itachi? Why don't you pay attention to me? Why am I so worthless?"_

After another five minutes of abuse the other children became bored and ran off laughing. Sasuke stayed down on the ground for a little while, not having the energy to stand again.

_What's the point of getting back up? I'm just going to be kicked down again. What would happen if I died? Would anyone remember me? Does anyone even know if I'm alive?_

_Get up little brother, I'm not going to pity you, get up. _

"Are you just going to lay there?"

No reply.

"You can't just give up, get up and move foreword."

Itachi heard a sniffing fron Sasuke.

"I'll just be pushed down again."

"And you'll get back up again."

"What's the point?"

"You'll become stronger over time. You'll harden your heart to the world, learn to hate it, to dispise it. The people that live in this world will fear you. Now get up Sasuke, and fight back."

"I'm scared."

Itachi bent down and picked up the broken walking stick.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself. You've heard the saying Sasuke, fear nothing, but hate everything. Live each day for revenge. Make those that hurt you, make them suffer Sasuke. Fight back, make them fear you. Turn your fear into theirs."

Sasuke got to his knees, his head was still bowed.

"The fear you hold, only hurts you, no one else."

"I can't see brother, I can't see. I'm worthless."

"Who says?"

"I just am, I can't do anything right."

"That can be overcome Sasuke. Now get up and move foreword."

"Why are you here Itachi, I thought you didn't care about me."

"That's only in your mind little brother. Now lets get home, it's getting dark."

"Do you think father will be mad? My teacher prbally already made the reprot about how I failed."

"Don't worry about that." Itachi moved toward Sasuke and grasped his arms firmly, hauling him up. He guided Sasuke until he climbed onto his back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, buring his face in his brothers long black hair.

"Are you ever going to leave me brother?"

"I'll always be there for you little brother."

"Do you promise?"

Itachi paused as he walked along the path home, "I promise Sasuke, I'll always be with you."

"What if you die?"

"Than I guess I can't die then."

Sasuke gave a small laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note**

_Please tell me what you think_


End file.
